From Mad Kat, With Love
by Nyte Kat
Summary: A break from all the depression: Mad Kat has a special Valentine's Day surprise for the SWAT Kats... with a little help from a certain bad kat


*Okay, well this is a short one. I don't own a thing.*  
  
From Mad Kat, With Love  
  
Chance sneezed then blew his nose. It was mid February. February 13th, to be exact, and he had the worst cold. But he was working anyway. He had just put new struts on a Chevy. They were backed up as usual. Jake was stuck between fixing the fuel injector on a Buick and a stack of paperwork that needed to be finished.   
  
"Heeeaaaaaaaachoooooooooooooo!" Chance wiped his mouth. "Bless you." Jake said without looking up. He'd worked nonstop since his mother's death. Whether it was working on backed up cars or maintenance on the Turbo Kat, he was hard at work. Occasionally he would stop for a meal, but mostly he worked himself into exhaustion. Chance coughed then sniffled. Jake slammed the hood shut on the Buick. "Chance, let's call it a day." There was a touch of aggravation to his voice and he looked frayed around the edges.  
  
They plopped down on the sofa and Jake turned on Scaredy Kat. Chance gave him a funny look, then, in his scratchy voice said, "I thought I was the sick one. Since when do you like Scaredy Kat?" Jake sighed. "I just don't feel like seeing the news tonight." But his hopes of a slow night turned quickly as the cartoon changed to a huge orange and red heart. "Ah sweet citizens of Megakat City." A large kat in a Jester costume appeared on the screen. "MAD KAT!" The two kats said in unison. "In six hours it will be Valentine's Day. And yet..." Made Kat frowned dramatically. "No one has sent me a single card. But do I have one for you, Megakat city!" Mad Kat grinned. "Somewhere in the center of Megakat city is my valentine to you!" A large stack of dynamite in a dark room came into view. "At midnight, there will be an explosion that will destroy the city and all it's mushy lovers!" His insane laughter rang out. "On, and SWAT Kats?" He smiled. "Just try and stop me!"  
  
~~~  
  
"You sure you're up to this buddy?" Razor asked. "Of course. Besides, we can cover more ground with two of us." T-bone flew over Megakat City. "Our best bet is to start in the center." "Affirmative. Launching cyclotron." "Maintain radio contact at all times." T-Bone said sternly. "Roger that. If you see anything that looks suspicious let me know."  
  
~~5 hours later~~  
  
"I've searched everywhere! And I can't find a bomb at all!" Razor punched the wall in the hangar. "Let me look over the recording of Mad Kat's broadcast." He put it in the VCR, playing it and replaying it. Then "Wait a minute..." He reversed the tape and turned up the volume. "That sounds like water." "But where in Megakat City is it that dark and has water?" T-Bone asked. Razor's eyes widened. "The sewer!"  
  
~~  
  
Razor's feet splashed in the mucky water, his flashlight casting eerie shadows. "10 minutes left, buddy." T-bone's voice came from his radio. Razor stopped. "Crud!" He looked around him. "T-bone, match my location to a map of the city. Which tunnel leads to the center?" He stood still and waited. "The one left of the center." Razor broke into a run, then came to another opening. "Hello SWAT Kat!" Razor heard the voice but saw no sign of Mad Kat. "You made it without difficulty, I see." The voice sounded as if it was right in front of him, but there wasn't anyone there. "Where's the bomb, Mad Kat?" Razor growled. "Why... its right in front of you!" Made kat appeared, as did Hard Drive holding the bomb. Razor's eyes widened. "Hello Razor. We meet again! Like the new addition to my coat? From a wire connected to the nape of my neck... I can make myself and Mad Kat invisible." "T-Bone... I could use some backup." "Copy that buddy, on my way."  
  
~~  
  
Razor attacked, but Mad Kat vanished. The bomb ticked down to 5 minutes. He dove at Hard Drive, but was hit with a small blast of electricity as Hard Drive vanished as well. Mad Kat reappeared and swung at Razor with his staff, hitting him in the gut hard before disappearing. The SWAT Kat stumbled back, hearing a sneeze down the tunnel. The timer read 3:46. "T-Bone, he can turn invisible!" He felt a hard kick to the back and fell forward. T-Bone waited and fired a mini scrambler missile at Hard Drive, destroying the cloak and bringing Mad Kat to visibility as well. Razor fired a ball of cement, sticking Hard Drive to the wall. "I'll take care of Mad Kat, you disarm the bomb!" T-Bone yelled, delivering a swift kick to Mad Kat's chest.   
  
Razor knelt down on the cold cement and began to take apart the bomb. The wires were a mess, and a mix of orange and red. "How come they never make this easy?" He groaned as he started to sort through the mess. Behind him, there was the sound of Mad Kat's Jester balls exploding around T-Bone's feet.  
  
"0:05"  
  
Razor felt his mask wet with perspiration against his face.  
  
"0:04"   
  
He was down to one red and one orange wire."  
  
"0:03"   
  
He took a nervous breath of air  
  
"0:02"  
  
And snipped the orange wire  
  
*SPLAT* Razor jumped as Mad Kat was pinned to the wall behind a glob of cement. The bomb had stopped. The city was safe. "aaachoooo!" He looked at T-Bone. "Let's go home."  
  
~~Valentine's Day~~  
  
Jake groaned and rolled over in bed. "Mornin' Jake!" Chance opened the blinds a little. "ACHOO!" Jake wiped his nose with his arm. "Was wondering where my cold went." The burly kat grinned at the thin one laying in bed. "Looks like you found it." He patted Jake on the shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day, bud." He laughed and headed down to the garage to get some work done.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ThE EnD~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
